Your Diary
by ByunBaek's Wife
Summary: "Disaat seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, bahkan dia adalah sebagian dari hidupmu, pergi meninggalkanmu, akankah ada seseorang lain yang sanggup menggantikannya ? Bisakah kau hidup dengan tenang tanpa dirinya ?"-Cho Kyuhyun


Title : Your Diary

Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Married Life

Rated : T

Main cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

-Jung Mira (OC)

-Park Youngra (OC)

Disclaimer :

Fanfiction ini murni dari otak dan pemikiran author, nggak copas dari mana- mana. Jung Mira sama Park Youngra juga nama dari aku sendiri, bikin- bikin sendiri, dan kayaknya nggak ada di dunia nyata. Cho Kyuhyun cuma milik Tuhan, dan semua keluarganya. Yang punya author bukan Cho Kyuhyun tapi Byun Baekhyun haha, apaini-_-

Summary :

"_Disaat seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, bahkan dia adalah sebagian dari hidupmu, pergi meninggalkanmu, akankah ada seseorang lain yang sanggup menggantikannya ? Bisakah kau hidup dengan tenang tanpa dirinya ?"-Cho Kyuhyun_

Kyuhyun POV

Sudah tiga jam ini aku duduk di sebelah ranjang Jung Mira, istriku, yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

"Jung Mira, bertahanlah sayang. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Kau istri Cho Kyuhyun yang kuat. Kau pasti bisa bertahan menghadapi semua ini, kan ?". Gumamku kepada Mira.

Dia, istriku. Jung Mira mengalami keguguran dan sekarang sedang menjalani masa kritisnya. Sebenarnya itu semua salahku. Aku salah bertemu dengan Jung Mira. Aku salah berkenalan dengan Jung Mira. Aku salah berpacaran dengan Jung Mira.

Dan aku salah menikahi Jung Mira dan membuatnya tahu seharusnya aku tidak menikahi Mira. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, memang suami yang sangat bodoh !

_#Flashback on__ Kyuhyun POV_

"Mira-ah, aku terlalu banyak bekerja, serahkan semua pekerajan pada Lee Ahjumma. Jaga dan lindungi calon aegi kita. Jaga dirimu juga, arrachi ?". Aku berpesan pada Mira sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Pasti, Kyuhyunnie". Jawab Mira sembari mengangguk tersenyum. Oh God, dia sangat cantik.

"Aku berangkat, ne". Kataku kepada Mira sambil mengecup kening dan bibirnya. Aku segera pergi memasuki mobil ku, dan melihatnya sedang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Jung Mira. Dia sangat cantik hari ini. Memang, setiap harinya dia sudah sangat cantik, tapi hari ini berbeda. Sungguh, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya hari ini. Aku pun segera menginjak gas mobil ku dan berangkat bekerja.

_Skip time in office_

Haaah… Akhirnya selesai juga semua pekerjaanku ini. Gumamku sambil melihat berkas berkas di mejaku yang sudah tersusun rapi. Aku pun merenggangkan tanganku, melemaskan otot-otot yang sedari tadi sudah kaku ini. Aku bangga bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku yang menumpuk hari ini.

Dan yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah segera pulang dan tidur dengan damai bersama Jung Mira. Entah kenapa, aku khawatir dan sangat merindukannya hari ini. Firasat ku pun tidak enak saat aku berada di mobil.

Ddrrttt... Drrttt

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar di dalam saku celana ku. Segera ku angkat dan ternyata itu adalah Eomma.

"Yeobs- "

"Cho Kyuhyun, cepat pergi ke Seoul Hospital sekarang ! Istrimu, Jung Mira dalam keadaan kritisnya!"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Aku terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Eomma di telfon barusan. Terdiam, membeku, shock, kaget, semua perasaan itu tercampur aduk dalam benakku. Dengan cepat, aku pun segera memutar arah mobilku dan pergi ke Seoul Hospital. Jung Mira, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ?

Aku menunggu selama beberapa puluh menit, dan akhirnya dokter menghampiriku. "Bisa saya bicara dengan keluarganya ?" Tanya sang dokter dengan raut muka serius.

"Saya suaminya. Kenapa ? Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Euisangnim ?" Tanyaku tidak sabar kepada sang dokter.

"Istri tuan, saya minta maaf sekali. Dia keguguran. Dan sekarang dia sedang mengalami pendarahan hebat" Kata dokter itu kepadaku.

Tes

Tes

Tak terasa, dua tetes air mata jatuh dari mataku. Anak yang telah aku dan Mira tunggu selama 3 tahun pernikahan kita, dia sudah tiada sebelum aku dan Mira bisa memeluknya, membelainya, bahkan melihatnya.

_#Flashback Off_

Author POV

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di sebelah ranjang Jung Mira sambil menggenggam tangan lembut Jung Mira dengan erat. Dia berkali- kali mencium punggung tangan gadis yang merupakan orang yang paling dia cintai dan sayangi di dunia ini. Sambil menggumamkan do'a yang ia panjatkan pada Tuhan agar istrinya itu baik- baik saja. Sedikit, Jung Mira menggerakkan jarinya dan membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyunie….Aakh..." Kata Mira lemas. Dia terlihat kesakitan, dan membuat Kyuhyun terpenjat dan segera menidurkan Mira lagi.

"Mira-ya, jangan bergerak dulu. Kau sedang sakit" Kata Kyuhyun lembut sembari tersenyum hangat kepada Mira. Walaupun hatinya sedang galau gara-gara anaknya dan Mira tidak bisa selamat.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana apa yang harus ia katakan pada Mira jika dia menyadari perutnya yang tadinya sudah sangat membesar itu sekarang sudah datar lagi. Dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Jung Mira sudah mengetahui kalau dia keguguran.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga bayi kita dengan baik". Ucap Jung Mira dengan sedih. Terlihat mata nya yang mulai berkaca- kaca.

Kyuhyun tahu Jung Mira berusaha menahan air mata nya supaya tidak turun membasahi pipi nya.

"Gwaenchana, Jung Mira. Jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu. Berusahalah untuk sembuh dulu. Apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang, hm?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut pada Jung Mira.

"Kyuhyunnie, maukah kau berjanji beberapa hal padaku ?"

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu, Chagiya,"

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku, tinggalkan aku, dan bahagialah jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu," ucap Mira, dan Kyuhyun tidak suka Jung Mira mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan ?! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tahu itu pasti kan ? Dan aku tidak suka kau bilang 'meninggalkan mu terlebih dahulu'. Kita akan selalu bersama, kapan pun, dan kita akan meninggalkan dunia berdua dengan tenang dan bahagia, arasseo?" kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Jung Mira terhenyak dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, dan air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya lolos keluar dan membasahi pipi mulus nan merona milik Jung Mira. Jung Mira tahu, dan sadar bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar lagi. Dia akan pergi dari dunia ini meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Walaupun Jung Mira tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu hidup 'normal' tanpa dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghaeyo"

"Nado sarang... hae".

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt"

Belum selesai Kyuhyun membalasnya, pendeteksi detak jantung Mira sudah menjadi garis datar. Garis datar. Garis datar dan suara yang sangat mencekam, yang sangat tidak ingin Kyuhyun dengarkan. Air muka Kyuhyun langsung berubah seketika. Dia segera berlari dan memanggil dokter.

Menunggu. Lagi. Kyuhyun menunggu kepastian dokter apakah Jung Mira bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak. Dokter itu keluar dari kamar Jung Mira dan berkata. Kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak Kyuhyun harapkan. Dia menangis, dan menyesali semua perbuatannya. Dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak menjawab perkataan terakhir Mira. Dia amat sangat meyesalkan hal itu

Kyuhyun POV

_Kyuhyun-ah, saranghaeyo. _

Dia. Jung Mira. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri sekarang. Dia tidak menepati janji yang bahkan dibuatnya sendiri. Aku. Akupun juga menyesalinya. Kenapa aku tidak membalas kata kata terakhirnya itu.

Bagaimana bisa Jung Mira setega itu meninggalkan ku sendirian di dunia ini ? Apakah masih ada alasanku untuk hidup selain Jung Mira ? Apa aku harus menyusulnya sekarang ?

Author POV

_Several years later_

"Direktur Ahn, tolong bawakan berkas-berkas milik Choi Corp. ke mejaku. Sekarang,"

"Ne, Presdir Cho,"

Beberapa tahun setelah kematian Jung Mira, Kyuhyun hampir tak pernah tertawa, atau bahkan tersenyum. Dia terlalu terpukul dengan kematian istrinya.

Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir, atau mencoba untuk mencari pengganti Jung Mira. Sekarang, dia bahkan seperti robot. Sehari-hari, dia hanya bekerja hingga larut malam. Jung Mira lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Jung Mira terlalu dicintai oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sudah merelakan kepergian Jung Mira, tetapi dia tidak bisa melupakannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak berniat sekalipun mencari pengganti Jung Mira walaupun semua keluarganya memintanya untuk mencari penggantinya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu bisa keguguran dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia selalu berkata 'tidak, jangan beritahu aku' kepada Eomma nya setiap kali Eomma nya akan memberitahu nya. Menurut Kyuhyun, mengetahui penyebab kematian Jung Mira akan menambah keinginannya untuk segera mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

"Jung Mira" . Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama istrinya. Foto cantik Jung Mira terpajang diatas meja Kyuhyun dengan indah.

"Mira-ya. Chagi. Aku benar- benar merindukanmu". Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat pelan dan penuh perasaan. Seperti bisikan, tapi hampir tidak terdengar. Kyuhyun selalu mengucapkan kata- kata itu setiap hari ini. Tanggal 25 Maret. Hari kematian Jung Mira.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku terduduk didepan batu nisan Jung Mira. Hari ini. Tanggal 25 Maret. Aku sangat merasakan ketidak adaanmu di rumah selama 4 tahun kau meninggalkanku, Mira-ya. Aku sangat merindukanmu setiap hari nya

Jika kau tidak meninggalkanku, mungkin anak kita sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Kau dan aku akan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecil yang kita buat. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku untuk hidup bahagia setelah kepergianmu. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia tanpamu.

Setelah aku menaruh bunga dan berdo'a untuk Mira, aku meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Mira dan pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku pergi ke kamar Jung Mira, berniat ingin membereskannya. Aku membuka lemari nya. Melihat- lihat bajunya, dan memori ku memutar kenangan indah pada baju- baju tertentu yang ada di lemari itu.

Aku berpindah ke meja kecil berlacinya. Sedikit membongkarnya, dan menemukan sebuah buku berwarna _soft pink_ dengan cover polos. Yeah, itu buku harian Jung Mira. Karena penasaran, aku membawanya ke ruang kerjaku.

Aku duduk di sofa dengan buku harian Mira diatas meja. Aku tidak berani membukanya.

"_Kyuhyunie, bacalah. Aku tidak akan marah"_ Terdengar suara Mira berbisik di telingaku. Aku menoleh sejenak.

Dia ada di sampingku dan sedang tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Dia terlihat seperti sebuah bayangan yang menyilaukan. Jung Mira, jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi. Tetaplah disini. Batinku.

_ "Kyuhyunie, saranghaeyo"_. Dia, bayangan itu berbicara lagi padaku.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Mira-ya". Gumamku.

Dan bayangan Jung Mira terus menuntun tangan ku untuk membuka buku hariannya, dan dia menghilang bersama angin kencang yang berhembus dari sebuah jendela yang terbuka di seberang ruang kerja ku. Kubuka lembar pertamanya, dan terlihatlah tulisan tangan rapi milik Jung Mira

_**Buku harian milik Jung Mira.**_

_Senin, 3 Januari 2004 06.00 a.m_

_ Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di Seoul. Aku akan pergi ke sekolah baruku, Seoul National High School. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan sekolahku yang lama, dan teman-temanku di Busan, tapi Appa tetap memaksaku pindah ke Seoul dan tetap tinggal bersamanya karena pekerjaannya yang ikut berpindah. Aku harap aku memiliki banyak teman baru di Seoul National High School ini. Fighting !^^_

_Senin, 3 Januari 2004 07.00 p.m_

_ That was a great first day in my new school ! Aku memiliki banyak teman baru. Tapi, ada seseorang yang sangat misterius dan sangat terkenal di sekolahku. Sepertinya, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sangat tampan. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi dia sepertinya sangat sibuk. Besok, aku harus mengajaknya berkenalan. Fighting, Jung Mira !^^_

_Selasa, 4 Januari 2004 06.00 p.m_

_ Aku berhasil berkenalan dengan nya ! Dia sangat baik. Dia sangat perhatian padaku. Dia selalu menempel di sebelahku seperti perangko. Tapi, SeNa bilang Kyuhyun sebelumnya sangatlah pendiam dan tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun. Kyuhyun juga memiliki banyak fans disekolah karena, yah, dia sangatlah tampan. Sepertinya, aku harus sedikit berhati-hati kepada para fans nya. Fighting, Jung Mira !^^_

_Jum'at,7 Januari 2004_

_ Ini sangat menyakitkan ! Tadi, para sasaeng fans Kyuhyun memukuli aku dan menampar pipiku. Aku sedikit menjauhi Kyuhyun hari ini. Dia juga tadi terus mencariku dan terus meneriakkan namaku saat aku lewat di depannya. Sepertinya, aku harus sedikit menjauhi Kyuhyun mulai sekarang. Fighting, Jung Mira !^^_

_Senin,10 Januari 2004_

_ Hari ini, aku berjalan-jalan ke atap sekolah. Disana sangat tinggi dan berangin. Aku sangat takuut .. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku melihat Kyuhyun . Dia berdiri di ujung gedung seperti mau bunuh diri ! Aku pun segera menariknya, dan memeluknya. Dan menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Aku seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi hidupku. Dia bilang dia tidak mau aku menjauhinya lagi. Dia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Dia. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia membuat perasaan yang sangat aneh ini. Perasaan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Aku... menyukainya._

_#Flashback On_

_Kyuhyun POV_

_ Aku pegi ke atap sekolah siang ini. Seperti biasanya, jika aku mendapat suatu masalah aku akan kesini untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dan mencoba memecahkan masalah itu. Dan sekarang aku mulai memikirkan masalah itu. Jung Mira sedikit menjauhiku beberapa hari ini. Teman-temanku berkata dia diserang oleh para sasaeng fans ku. Tentu aku tidak mempercayainya ! Mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal seperti itu, kan ?_

_ "Hey ! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan ?! Cepat turun dari situ !" Aku mendengar suara teriakan Mira, dan aku menoleh. Mira. Dia menarik dan memelukku. Dan menangis._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, pabbo ?! Apa kau ingin mati hah ?!" Hey, anak ini kenapa ?_

_ "Memang apa pedulimu kalau aku mati ?" Aku bertanya asal pada Mira. Mungkin dia akan mengucapkan sesuatu ? Kkkk~_

_ "Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh ! Kau tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis ? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu ! Dasar Cho Kyuhyun Pabbo!" Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku._

_ Aku memeluk Mira dan menenangkannya karena dia masih menangis. Aku dan Mira duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di atap. Dia terus memelukku._

_ "Hey, Jung Mira. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan ku ? Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya khekhekhe" Kataku menggoda Jung Mira_

_ "Aku bukan gadis seperti itu, bodoh. Entahlah. Aku merasa nyaman saja" Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Pipinya merona merah !_

_ "Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus memelukmu setiap hari" _

_ "Hya, aku tidak ingin diserang oleh para sasaeng fans mu itu lagi, Kyu !" Mwo ? Jadi itu benar ? Jung Mira diserang oleh para sasaeng fans ku, lalu dia menjauhiku. Jadi cerita itu benar ?_

_ "Apa itu semua benar ? Kau diserang oleh para sasaeng fans ku ? Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan. Aish merepotkan saja kau"_

_ "Mwo ?! Yasudah kalau merepotkan tidak usah menolongku !" Dia berbalik dan melepaskan pelukanku._

_ "Hya, aku bercanda Jung Mira. Aish kau ini benar-benar"_

_ "Apa ? Aku benar-benar apa ?!" Dia marah. Lucu sekali ekspresinya. Aku jadi ingin tertawa._

_ "Hey, kalau kau marah kau terlihat seperti ahjumma yang ada dikantin, Jung Mira"_

_ "MWO ?! YA ! CHO KYUHYUN PABBO ! MATI KAU !"_

_#Flashback off_

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menutup buku harian Mira. Air mataku sudah membendung dan siap turun di pelupuk mataku. Ternyata itu yang dipikirkan Mira saat itu. Dia menyukaiku sejak dia masuk ke Seoul National High School, tempatku dan dia sekolah dulu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah masuk dalam pesonanya sejak dia pertama melangkahkan kakinya di sekolah ini. Sudah. Cukup. Sudah cukup aku membuka rahasia Jung Mira. Aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku tidak akan membukanya, Mira.

_ "Kyuhyunie, bacalah. Aku tidak akan marah kepadamu. Buku harianku akan menjelaskan segalanya untukmu. Aku ingin kau lebih memahamiku, walaupun aku sudah pergi darimu"_

Deg ! Suara Mira kembali terngiang ditelingaku.

_ "Kyuhyunie, saranghaeyo"_

Nado saranghaeyo, Jung Mira. Mira-ya. Chagi. Mungkin baru besok aku bisa membacanya lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat membaca buku harian ini. Batin Kyuhyun.

_Several months later_

Kyuhyun POV

"Direktur Kim, apakah kau menyimpan berkas-berkas keuangan perusahaan ? Sepertinya aku lupa menaruhnya dimana" . Tanyaku kepada Direktur Kim, kepala bagian keuangan.

Sial ! Aku sepertinya lupa menaruh berkas itu dimana. Padahal itu berkas yang sangat penting sekali ! Itu tentang laporan keuangan yang harus ku presentasikan minggu depan. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabbo.

"Bukankah beberapa bulan yang lalu Presdir membawanya pulang ?"

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya dirumah"

Hari ini benar-benar kacau ! Umpatku dalam hati.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku segera menggeledah semua laci yang ada dirumah dan meja kerjaku. Biasanya, Jung Mira membantuku bila aku sedang kebingungan seperti ini. Aish, Jung Mira. Aku teringat padanya. Aku merindukannya.

Tiba-tiba, aku menemukan berkas keuangan yang sedang kucari sedari tadi di laci bawah tangga. Acha !

Ternyata disini lah semua file penting yang selama ini kuanggap hilang. Begitu juga dengan... buku harian Jung Mira.

_ "Kyuhyunie, kau bahkan belum membacanya sampai habis. Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini"_

Suara lembut Jung Mira kembali terngiang di telingaku.

_ "Kyuhyunie, saranghaeyo"_

Apa aku memang harus membaca semuanya ?

Perlahan, untuk kedua kalinya kubuka buku harian Jung Mira.

_Buku harian milik Jung Mira_

Mira's diary POV

_Buku harian milik Jung Mira_

_Selasa, 11 Januari 2000_

_ Hari ini aku sangat merasa bahagia ! Tadi, Cho Kyuhyun pabbo itu menolongku dari para sasaeng fans nya . Yeah, mungkin ini gila, tapi aku senang saat para sasaeng fans Kyuhyun menyerangku dihadapannya, karena Kyuhyun akan memelukku :3 Tadi Cho Kyuhyun babbo itu memelukku di hadapan para sasaeng fans nya. Dia berkata 'Jangan sentuh Jung Mira-ku !' Wow ! Dia mengucapkan kata-kata 'ku'. Apakah itu berarti dia menyukaiku ? Apa dia menganggap aku miliknya ? Aiisshh.. Cho Kyuhyun, you drive me crazy !_

_Rabu, 12 Janiari 2000_

_ What should I do ? Tadi, Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Tentu saja aku langsung speechless dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Eottokhaega ? Aku... sedikit merasa canggung bila bertemu dengannya sekarang. Aku takut memandang mata nya yang tajam itu. Huwaaa . Apa yang harus kulakukaaan ?!_

_#Flashback_

_ "Nae yeojachingu dwae-o jullae ? (maukah kau jadi pacarku?)" Ucapku sambil memandang mata cokelat Jung Mira. _

_ Dia hanya diam. Mungkin tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kalau dia juga menyukaiku. Ini sedikit terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku percaya bahwa Jung Mira menyukaiku. Kalau sampai dia menolakku, akan terus berusaha._

_ "Kenapa kau diam saja ? Jawab aku, Mira-ya,"_

_ "Bolehkah aku memikirkannya 3 hari ? Aku.. jujur aku sedikit bingung sekarang,"_

_ "Baiklah. 3 hari dan aku tunggu kau disini. Pada waktu ini yang akan datang,"_

_ "Ba-baiklah,"_

_Sabtu, 16 Januari 2000_

_ Hari ini aku akan memberikan jawaban kepada Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku terpaksa menolaknya sekarang. Dia tadak akan menyerah padaku, kan ? Yeah, aku akan menolaknya. Ini demi kebaikanku dan dia juga kan ? Aku tidak mau diserang para sasaeng fans Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan mendapat anti-fans karena berpacaran dengan anak baru sepertiku. Oke, Jung Mira Hwaiting!^^_

_ "Kyuhyun-ah, aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu sekarang. Mianhae,"_

_ "Hey, kenapa ? Bukankah kau juga menyukaiku ?,"_

_ "Ya~ Kau pede sekali ! Siapa juga yang menyukaimu ? Kau terlalu pede Cho Kyuhyun. Terlalu yakin semua orang menyukaimu dan akan menerima perasaan mu juka kau mengatakan 'nae yeojachingu dwao jullae' mu itu !,"_

_ "Jadi.. kau tidak menyukaiku ?,"_

_ "Bukannya tidak meyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi yeoja chingu mu,"_

_ "Ah~ jadi seperti itu ? Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah padamu,"_

_ "Ba-baiklah jika kau tidak menyerah padaku. Dapatkan aku sebelum hatiku diambil orang lain,"_

_ Dan Jung Mira lari turun dari atap sekolah dengan muka memerah. Aku sudah yakin dia menyukaiku, dan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak akan pernah salah._

_#Flashback off_

Kyuhyun POV

Ternyata itu yang dipikirkannya pada saat itu. Setetes, lalu beberapa tetes air mataku mulai turun dari pelupuk mataku lagi. Jung Mira, aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku. Aku harus menyelesaikan buku ini hari ini juga. Aku akan mengikuti perintahmu, Jung Mira !

"Yobseo ? Manager Lee, batalkan semua rapat hari ini. Aku sudah menemukan berkas yang kucari selama ini. Nae, kau tidak perlu khawatir sekarang. Sepertinya besok aku tidak pergi ke perusahaan. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan mungkin sampai besok. Baiklah. Annyeong,"

Maafkan aku, semua klien. Jung Mira amat sangat lebih pentinga dari kalian. Dan Jung Mira, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

Author POV

Setetes, lalu beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mata Kyuhyun semakin jauh dia membaca buku harian Jung Mira. Dia semakin mengetahui seberapa dalam cinta Jung Mira untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Semua hal yang menyebabkan Mira marah pada Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang bulan madu di Pulau Jeju, yang membuat Mira tertawa bahagia saat hari pernikahan nya. Kyuhyun mengetahui semua rahasia Mira sekarang. Benar-benar memahai Jung Mira saat Jung Mira sudah tiada. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk benar benar memahami Jung Mira, memang, karena sekarang dia sudah tiada.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah bertekad untuk mencintai Jung Mira selamanya, karena hanya Jung Mira lah yang membawanya merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Kebahagiaan dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga cinta mereka yang tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena maut memisahkan mereka.

Dari awal mereka berkenalan, Cho Kyuhyun yang mulai menyukai Jung Mira dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, Jung Mira yang sebenarnya juga mulai mencintai Kyuhyun, saat mereka merasakan kebahagiaan pada kencan pertama, ah salah, kebahagiaan pada semua kencan yang pernah mereka berdua lakukan bersama sama, saat mereka meminta ijin ke kedua orang tua mereka untuk menikah, saat pengucapan janji suci mereka di altar gereja, di hadapan Tuhan, seorang pendeta, serta keluarga dan teman teman dekat mereka. Mereka yang sudah bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan untuk hidup susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, dan saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan keduanya.

Semua memori kenangannya bersama Jung Mira serasa terputar di otak Cho Kyuhyun. Menambah Kyuhyun yang larut dalam kesedihanya setelah membaca isi buku diari Jung Mira.

Air mata Kyuhyun pun mulai membendung di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk meluncur ke pipi seputih susu Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memerah karena menangis terlalu lama.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan tipe pria yang suka menangis atau terlalu terbawa suasana, tapi jika itu sudah terkait tentang Jung Mira, air matanya mudah sekali turun dari matanya.

Kyuhyun yang seakan tiap harinya terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang sepertinya akan abadi karena istri yang sudah sangat dicintainya sudah di panggil untuk kembali ke sisi Tuhan.

Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Jika dulu sebelum Jung Mira meninggalkannya Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang ceria, hangat, jahil, dan friendly, sekarang jangankan untuk tertawa, untuk menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sepanjang 3 cm di bibirnya bahkan sangat susah.

Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Kau bisa lihat kan bagaimana terpuruknya Cho Kyuhyun setelah kematian Jung Mira ? Dia tidak bisa melupakan Jung Mira. Dia tidak ingin mencari pendamping hidup baru nya. Hanya Jung Mira yang cocok untukku, pikirnya.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun sedang duduk termenung di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Menenangkan keadaan hatinya yang sedang sangat terpuruk karena membaca diari Jung Mira hingga selesai.

Dia duduk terdiam. Memandang foto berukuran besar yang terpajang dengan indah dan megah di ruang tamunya. Foto pernikahannya dengan Jung Mira. Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gagah, tampan, dengan senyuman tulus tanda kebahagaannya telah menikah dengan Jung Mira. Disampingnya, ada Jung Mira yang terlihat 1000x lebih cantik dari biasanya. Jika biasanya Jung Mira sudah terlihat sangat cantik, di foto itu Jung Mira sudah bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari khayangan.

Jung Mira dengan senyumannya yang manis, cantik dan menawan. Tiba tiba, Kyuhyun merasakan angin berhembus sangat kencang, sampai menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendela ruang tamu rumah Kyuhyun.

_ "Kyuhyun-ah". _ Suara lembut terdengar di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan ternyata itu adalah Jung Mira. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun memeluk gadis yang bercahaya di sebelahnya itu. Gadis yang bercahaya, ya, dia bercahaya.

"Mira-yah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon. Aku tidak peduli kau sekarang makhluk apa, itu tidak penting. Tetaplah disini, jangan pergi tinggalkan aku lagi. Apa kau tidak merasakan bagaimana stress yang aku rasakan setelah kehilanganmu disini ?". Ucap Kyuhyun pada Jung Mira.

Jung Mira hanya tersenyum dan melepas pelukan Kyuhyun yang erat. Mungkin yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat memeluk Jung Mira adalah dingin, karena yah, kau tahu Jung Mira dalam bentuk apa sekarang. Dan terdengarlah suara selembut sutra, dan selirih hembusan angin, tapi sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun

_ "Aku sadar seberapa stress kau saat aku mulai pergi, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Kita sudah berada di alam yang berbeda, tidak lagi di alam yang sama seperti dulu. Dan aku tidak bisa tinggal di sisimu lagi"._ Jelas Jung Mira. Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan ekspresi tidak setuju nya, dan hendak protes, tapi bibirnya di kunci dengan ciuman Jung Mira yang dingin, tapi lembut. Hanya mengecupnya singkat.

_"_Mereka_ akan mengirimkan mu seorang gadis yang bisa kau cintai walaupun tidak sebesar cintamu padakuu, tapi dia bisa sedikit membantumu dan aku yakin kau juga akan mulai mencintainya. Gadis itu juga akan membantumu belajar untuk melupakan ku dan mencintainya". _Jung Mira kembali menjelaskan.

"Tapi akankah aku bahagia bila aku tidak bersamamu, Jung Mira ? Kau adalah separuh nyawaku. Kau sudah pergi, separuh nyawaku sudah hilang. Aku tidak ingin meneruskan hidup ini lagi. Bolehkah aku meyusulmu kembali ke sisi Tuhan dan hidup damai lagi bersamamu ?". Pinta Kyuhyun. Mira tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"_Pikirkan nasib Eomma, Appa, Ahra Eonni, dan perusahaan yang kau piimpin, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, aku tidak mau kau kembali ke sisiku sekarang"._ Hati Kyuhyun sedikit teriris mendengar Jung Mira mengatakan dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bersamanya sekarang.

"_Aku bukan tidak menginginkanmu, tapi tolong berusahalah hidup bahagia dengan gadis itu. Bahagiakan gadis itu demi aku, kumohon. Kau pasti akan bahagia. Jika kau ingin aku bahagia, aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia". _Kata-kata terakhir Jung Mira sebelum dia lenyap terbawa hembusan angin. Senyum Jung Mira yang tenang, hangat, dan lembut. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak yakin akan bahagia, dia penasaran siapa gadis itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terburu-buru memasuki kantornya. Dia bangun terlambat pagi ini. Saampai-sampai dia tidak melihat seorang gadis yang tengah membawa setumpuk dokumen dokumen berjalan di depannya dan...

BRUK

Kyuhyun terjatuh. Gadis itu terjatuh. Gadis itu tidak apa- apa, karena dia menindih tubuh bidang Cho Kyuhyun, dan semua kertas- kertas dokumen yang dia bawa berhamburan terbang ke mana- mana.

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Gadis ini... mirip sekali dengan Jung Mira, walaupun rambutnya pendek sebahu dan berwarna merah gelap, dia yakin gadis ini adalah reinkarnasi Jung Mira. Gadis itu pun segera sadar, dan bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku tuan, maafkan aku. Tadi pandanganku tertutup oleh kertas- kertas ini". Ujar gadis itu sambil membungkuk pada Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa- apa. Itu juga salahku karena aku tidak melihat jalan. Tapi, siapa namamu ? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?". Balas Kyuhyun. Dia pun membantu gadis itu membereskan kertas- kertas yang berserakan di hadapannya.

"Ah, perkenalkan aku Park Youngra. Aku baru bekerja hari ini sebagai Assistant Manager Presdir Cho. Bangapseumnida". Kata gadis itu -Park Youngra- sambil kembali membungkuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Yang akan menjadi boss mu mulai sekarang. Kerjalah dengan baik, Youngra- ssi". Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpul dan mengusap rambut merah Youngra. Youngra pun hanya terkaget karena telah bertemu boss nya dengan cara yang memalukan.

_One year later_

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup cerah di kota Seoul. Dan di sebuah gereja, banyak mobil yang terparkir di halamannya. Yeah, ini adalah hari pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Park Youngra.

Youngra akan segera melaksanakan pernikahannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Gaun putih sepanjang lantai yang dia pakai sangat cocok dengan badannya yang ramping nan tinggi. Menambah keanggunannya yang sebenarnya setiap hari sudah terpancar dari dirinya. Dia sangat bahagia hari ini. Sekaligus gugup.

"Apa kau siap, Park Youngra ?" tanya tuan Park kepada Youngra.

"Ne, Appa. Aku siap" jawab Youngra dengan yakin.

Youngra melangkah kan kakinya dengan _high heels_ yang dia pakai, dengan di gandeng Tuan Park tentunya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia berjalan dan mulai melihat Cho Kyuhyun dengan setelan tuxedo nya di ujung altar. Hari ini Cho Kyuhyun benar- benar terlihat 1000x lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Saat Youngra dan Tuan Park berdiri tepat di depan Cho Kyuhyun, Tuan Park melepaskan tangan Youngra dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Para hadirin sekalian, kita semua berkumpul disini untuk menjadi saksi atas pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dengan Park Youngra". Ucap sang pendeta.

"Kyuhyun- ssi dan Youngra- ssi, tolong ucapkan janji kalian di hadapan Tuhan". Kata sang pendeta lagi

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun". Ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku, Park Youngra". Ucap Youngra

"Menerima mu, Park Youngra"

"Menerimamu, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Untuk memiliki,"

"Dan menjagamu"

"Dalam suka"

"Dan duka"

"Saat susah"

"Ataupun senang"

"Dalam sehat"

"Maupun sakit"

"Untuk mencintai,"

"Dan menyayangi"

"Sepanjang hidup kita"

"Hingga mau memisahkan kita berdua"

"Aku menerimamu" Ujar mereka serempak.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berciuman, dan memberi pasangannya kecupan singkat. Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari pada hadirin. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

_Three years later..._

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun atau ku siram kau dengan air! Ini sudah jam tujuh lebih seperempat dan kau masih bergulung- gulung di atas kasur mu itu ?! Apa kau mau perusahaanmu bangkrut ? Jangan jadi orang malas!".

Teriakan seorang gadis yang setiap lima hari dalam seminggu terdengar dari rumah mewah Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia adalah Park Youngra. Gadis yang Kyuhyun temui di kantor nya tiga tahun yang lalu, membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Park Youngra, walaupun fisiknya sama persis dengan Jung Mira, tapi sifat Youngra berbanding 180 derajat dengan Jung Mira.

Jangan lupa satu nilai plus dari Park Youngra, teriakan lima oktaf nya yang sudah menjadi alarm Kyuhyun sehari- hari. Teriakan yang memekakan telinga, tapi Kyuhyun sangat suka mendengarnya.

Mereka sudah menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dengan satu setengah tahun masa pacaran, tiga bulan masa pendekatan, dan tiga bulan lainnya untuk masa perkenalan. Kyuhyun merasa cukup nyaman dan menyenangkan tinggal bersama Park Youngra. Dia bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya tujuan awalnya hanyalah membahagiakan Jung Mira, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Jung Mira akan bahagia dengan kebahagiaan yang Kyuhyun jalani di dunia ini.

Park Youngra, atau yang sekarang menjadi Cho Youngra, tahu kalau Kyuhyun mempunyai mantan istri yang sudah meninggal tapi masih amat sangat dia cintai. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun menomer satu kan Jung Mira, dan dia yang menjadi nomer dua .Toh Jung Mira sudah tidak ada di dunia, jadi tidak akan ada yang merebut Kyuhyun darinya, pikirnya.

Youngra bahagia hidup dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahagia hidup dengan Youngra. Diatas sana, ada Jung Mira yang memperhatikan kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan istri baru nya dengan senyuman yang lembut. Dan yang ada di paling atas, ada Tuhan yang menjaga kisah cinta mereka, hingga maut yang benar- benar memisahkan mereka berdua.

~END~


End file.
